Backfiring Annoyance
by Tasoku
Summary: After a battle with Link at the water temple, Dark Link noticed something very wrong. Something very wrong indeed. [Dark LinkNavi fic. Don't like, don't read. Not really mature, but yeah. Please R&R!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this fic. The creators of LoZ own them.

A/N: ZOMG x.x I can't believe I actually got myself to write this. This pairing is Dark Link/Navi, something I've been kind of crazy over for a while. I just -had- to write it, since I knew I would probably lose the idea sooner or later. There was something else I was going to write for this weird pairing, but I decided not to because it's mostly a lemon (which will only be in my imagination cough) I blame this all on Bri, who made me read a very funny but retarded fic. And also, it's currently 5:26 AM in the morning. HUZZAH!!!!

If you like it, read and review.

---

Dark Link noticed something wrong. Something very wrong indeed.

It was not that he changed. He was still an evil bastard who was a shadow to Link; the said "hero of time". He still felt superior to others (especially Link), and could kill anyone he wanted to, with a slash of his sword. No, it wasn't him that changed...

It was his little companion.

...well, not exactly 'his', now that he realized.

"Let me go this instant you...!!"

"Shut it, you damn annoying twit!" Dark Link glared at the small being, who was actually a fairy. The fairy stuck her tongue at him, and continued to pound at the bottle she was encased in. He rolled his eyes and sighed. How the hell was he stuck with this magical creature from what he thought was worst than light?

_"Oh, right..."_

He remembered his battle with Link a day ago, where it took place in the water temple. Link had his tiny companion with him, Navi, while he had his tiny evil companion also, Dark Navi. They fought almost to the death, where Dark Link actually felt that his other light self could actually _defeat_ him. But then he decided to cheat a little; to take Navi as his little "hostage". He quickly ordered Dark Navi to get the little fairy from under Link's hat (where she was hiding), and she did so obediently. He then tried to divert Link's attention to him, attacking him swiftly and fast to match. He already had the feeling he was going to win, spreading an evil smile across his face, but no; something wrong happened.

He got distracted.

When he was about to land an almost finishing move on his opponent, he glanced at his hat, and saw the little fairy pushed out from there. He continuously looked, waiting for his own fairy to come out, but no other movement was seen. Link, seeing this as an opportunity to strike, immediately used this distraction against him. By the time Dark Link realized it, there was a sword at his neck, about to give it's final slash for the battle. He thought to himself irritatingly, _"What a backfiring annoyance!"_, and quickly grabbed the fairy before Link could react and disappeared.

So now he was stuck with this ranting 'bitch' in a bottle, and had no idea what to do with her. He looked at her again, and this time he saw that she was making horrifying faces at him. He scowled.

"You're making faces now?" he asked, in an irritated tone. Navi looked away from him with a 'humph'.

"Let me go or I will continue to annoy you." She replied, while glaring at him in the back of her head. He chuckled at this.

"Like making faces will actually make me free you. You'll have to try more than that" and he laughed. She turned back to him, about to scream in rage, when suddenly she noticed that he opened the bottle. She gaped when she thought he was going to let her go, but then she felt him grasped her body tightly and had her directly in front of him. She glared.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked with a hint of being scared. He grinned at this.

"You'll see." He replied, while getting out a tiny bottle of clear liquid. He shoved the bottle in the fairy's mouth, forcing her to drink what was inside. When she swallowed every drop, she spat out the bottle from her mouth, coughing hoarsely. He almost wanted to laugh in amusement, but continued to only smile.

"What the hell--?!" And suddenly, she felt something tingly in her. Her body immediately grew, growing as large as an average woman's height and size. She felt her wings also grew bigger, and her ocean blue hair falling down to her knees. She almost gasped at seeing her body grow, but then remembered still being in 'his' grasp. She looked at him annoyingly, waiting for an answer.

"Make me dinner."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said, make me dinner," and he pushed her away from him. She scowled.

"Make you dinner? Do I look like a SERVANT to you?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you do. Are you going to bitch at everything I say?" He replied while rolling his eyes. She smiled.

"Yes, I will. I don't take orders from people like you." _"If I'm a servant to him, I'm going to bitch at him whenever I want,"_ She thought to herself. Dark Link stared at her in amusement, and suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him roughly.

"And what kind of people am I like?" He asked evilly. She gulped, and then answered sharply.

"People as in assholes, dumbass." He didn't reply to it, but instead clenched her arm even more tightly, causing her to let out a slight yelp. With that response, she continued.

"Assholes who need others to take care of them since they can't do it on their own. You're those types that I hate the most. I wish for you to just let me leave." She sputtered in his face, hoping that he would do as she asked. If he got angry enough, she thought, maybe he would decide that he didn't give a crap anymore about her and would let her free. She waited for his next answer, but got something she didn't expect.

"Who says I'm going to let you leave other than yourself? I won't," He replied, pulling her even closer to him, "You're just the girl I'm looking for; someone who speaks her mind." Navi almost grimaced as she saw him place his lips against hers, almost forcefully. She felt herself getting warmer as he made his way down her neck from her lips, and turned away angrily.

She cried, while blushing furiously...

"LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------

Link looked in the direction of the scream, while sitting in a field of flowers. He poked his little fairy companion lightly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked curiously, wanting to make sure if he did hear it or not. Dark Navi smiled sweetly.

"No, I didn't. It must be your imagination." She replied. Link didn't answer but nodded, and they continued to sit peacefully together on the field.


End file.
